Todd
Todd is an obese 33-year old nerd who works at GameAVision and lives with his mother. Todd is a fan of Protendo and their games and knows about the culture of Japan, which at the time was relatively obscure and very far cut from the American mainstream. However, his interests lie very deeply in medieval European themes, particularly Dungeons & Dragons. The geeky interests expand past this into aliens, if only for a brief moment spurred by the release of ET. As a result, his games are based around medieval themes. His current love interest is a Lettuce Patch doll named Tiffany, along with an incestuous relationship with his mother, who is never seen or heard. He had a brief love interest in a different Lettuce Patch doll known as Crystal Boulevard, who had a deep voice and an addiction to crystal meth and scag. The Psychology of Todd Todd has exceeded the levels of insanity to become his own category. He has a combined complex of mental disorders. The most apparent is his Oedipus Complex, which develops over time to be a very explicit and disturbing relationship he reveals to have with his mother. It's possible he also has a multiple personality disorder that clashes with itself. At the end of Super Prison Breakout, Todd creates a voice for Tiffany that is first seen as merely him fantasizing, but in Todd Loses His Mind, it becomes clear that Tiffany has become her own personality in his mind. It's hard to tell where Todd's connection to reality begins. He acknowledges her as make believe several times, but does very often get into an argument with her, even to the point of Todd trying to file for restraining order, and later Tiffany threatening to file for divorce. When he acquires Crystal Boulevard in Valley of the Silicon Dolls, she immediately forms a personality in his psyche just like Tiffany. It's likely the personality was killed when Crystal was beheaded by Teddy Ticklebum. In Drunken Office Party, Todd uses medication (6 a day dosage) to make her personality go away, implying that she has, in fact, grown to inhabit a section of his psyche. As make-believe as Tiffany's sentience is supposed to be, there is one scene in the episode Valley of the Silicon Dolls that hints that Todd may not be the only one to have this psychological problem. In fact, there seems to be an organization in the Code Monkeys universe dedicated to the protection of abused dolls, in much the same way as there are organizations dedicated to the protection of abused pets, children, and wives, in the real world. In the episode Valley of the Silicon Dolls, two employees of this organization enter Todd's office, find the approximately 300 dolls that Todd purchased with the money he stole from Larrity in Super Prison Breakout, and tried to take them all before being killed by Teddy Ticklebum, who was hiding in the room at the time. Todd plays a D&D character called Pardue that becomes his personality in Todd Loses His Mind, changing his perception on the world to become a medieval-themed alternate reality. During this time, he still has a corrupted perception of the image he placed over everything, and believes a hotdog in nacho cheese wrapped in a tortilla is a delicacy of Middle Earth. At the same time, he still has a connection to Tiffany, who still sees him as Todd but doesn't make any acknowledgement to him now being Pardue. After this episode, Todd returned to his own seat of normality, but seems to be a bit more unhinged from reality than previously. He believes he has magical powers that are being stopped by certain elements whenever he tries to cast a spell, and at one point claims that he is 1/8 Hobbit. He also believes that the world is full of magical creatures, and waits in a turnip patch for a supposedly magical creature called the Manicorn during 4-20. This huge blend of disorders and disillusions of the world brings the people around him to the very limits of their insanity no matter how briefly they are exposed. Even insane people and criminals alike are turned off by his psyche, even to the point of a serial killer hanging himself. In Psychological Problems, however, Dr. Masterson adores his psyche, as an in-depth evaluation would make her rich. Relationships Everyone: He treats everyone at GameAvision as an inferior. Though everyone shows the same distaste to him as he does to everyone. Mother- He loves her to the extent of giving her baths and wanting to kiss her on the lips. At the same time, he does harbor some thoughts about killing her one day and wearing her skin as a suit. In IPO, he claims his mother will be executed, "for crimes against the king's mind." Lettuce Patch Dolls - He is a collector of LPDs and he has a special affection for one named Tiffany. Crystal Boulevard - Is a short love interest for him and was an unwanted lettuce patch doll. She is killed at the end of Valley of the Silicon Dolls by Teddy Ticklebum. Mr. Larrity - Larrity detests Todd for being creepy, fat, and wearing horns like a gay Viking. However, in Larrity's Got Back, he's forced to cooperate with Todd in order to receive a new ass. At the end of Third Reich's the Charm, Todd saves GameAVision from going bankrupt off-screen by releasing Cowboys vs. Nazis, which Larrity acknowledges him for doing, if only for a brief moment. Chris - Todd's brother, whom he dislikes because of how he is better-liked by others (even his mother). However, Chris does care for Todd, as seen when Todd was being attacked by an alligator, or when Clare made the claim that nobody cares about Todd. Chris also understands that Todd has been messed up by their mother, and asks the others to try to treat him a little nicer. List of games created by Todd *'Space Blaster - Published' Created before The Woz. Todd takes pride in the game. It's apparently a good game, but no one wants to admit it as it will only stroke his ego. *'Space Blaster II - Completed; Rejected by Larrity' The sequel to Space Blaster, now with TWO ships. Jerry expressed sarcastic awe in Todd's breakthrough, but Larrity didn't care, and rejected it. *'Valley of the Merman III - Incomplete' Mentioned in Third Reich's the Charm. *'Shadow of the Merman II - Incomplete' Mentioned in Dean in Charge. *'Cereal Burglar: A Breakfast Adventure - Rejected' Mentioned in Trouble in the Middle East. *'Gonad the Ballbearian - Published' Mentioned in Todd Loses His Mind, during his pitch of Elfin Quest. The status screen implies that the main character, Gonad, wields a Chain Shot-like weapon. Its name is likely a parody of "Conan the Barbarian". *'Elfin Quest - Completed; Shitcanned by Larrity' A game that is very similar to The Legend of Zelda that Todd spent 5 weeks in seclusion working on. Larrity shitcanned the game since Jerry already released a fantasy game a week ago, and more than one fantasy game would confuse the marketplace, and didn't bother to tell Todd. Todd went berserk and attacked Jerry. *'Cock Goblin - Approved by Larrity; Incomplete' The game was created in the episode Psychological Problems. Everyone liked the game for obvious reasons, which caused Larrity to approve the game, although he didn't understand the joke. At the end of the episode, Todd was electroshocked until he could understand that they were really making fun of him, and he ran back to GameAVision to exact his revenge, where he finally realized what the name really implied. It's likely he dropped the project after that. *'Cowboys vs. Nazis - Published' Inspired by the events of Third Reich's the Charm, Todd developed and published the game after they escaped Hitler Castle, and the revenue it brought in counteracted the failure of Dave's Hitler Game and saved the company from bankruptcy. *'Colonic the Hedgehog - Published' A game developed in Car Robber Sunnyvale. Todd purchased a hedgehog in order to study them for the game's specifics, which later gave birth and multiplied. It was approved by Larrity and was shipped the day after Dave received Jerry's severed hand. Its name is likely a parody of "Sonic the Hedgehog", although it does not emulate the gameplay and only involves digging. Notable Quotes "Can I have a Hotdog-a-Burrito, with triple cheese. Its a hotdog filled with nacho cheese in a tortilla." "I am not here to rape you, I am merely here, to abduct you." "You shall travel with me, as a princess is accustomed, in the trunk of my rented automobile." "In answer to your question Black Steven, while I do love Goblin Cock, I have a stronger predilection for Cock Goblin, it's my vision, the way I made it." "I'll be your bitch. I'll be your bitch so gooood." -Trouble in the Middle East Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Programmers Category:Deceased Characters